polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Falklandsball
English French |capital = Stanleyball |affiliation = UKball |religion = Christianity |friends = UKball, Franceball (at birth, sometimes) South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islandsball Chileball USAball Spainball (at birth) Colombiaball |enemies = Argentinaball Venezuelaball Peruball Franceball (rarely) Spainball |likes = sheep, penguins, Margaret Thatcher, tea. |hates = Argentinian Invaders, mine fields, war, Argentinians who wanted to take his clay, Jorge Anaya (architect of the Falklands Invasion), Leopoldo Galtieri (Argentinian leader at the time of Falklands war) |intospace = No (Father can) |status = British overseas territory (Disputed) |gender = Male }} is an archipelago in the Atlantic ocean, a few hundred kilometres from Argentinaball's clay. He has around 3,400 inhabitants. He is autonomous for his internal affairs, but UKball handles the defence and foreign affairs along with other national based issues. Technically it is part of EUball's clay. Both Argentinaball and UKball lay claim to him he cannot into Argentina. History He was uninhabited at the point where the Europeballs found him. The first landings on the territory was from UKball. He was not inhabited until 1746. France transferred claim to Spainball, and then it was given to UKball (1771). Both Spainball and UKball had settlements until that sorta started heading south... Argentinaball tried to retain its influence, but in 1832 that didn't work out, and UKball returned the next year. Stanleyball was then founded in 1845, and the port became known for repairing damaged ships coming from the pacific. It's role was reaffirming British claims to sections of the Antarctic region for the first half of the 20th Century, along with providing a south american base during WWI and WWII. They are currently looking for oil. Relationships Friends * UKball - Good father. * Margaret Thatcher - Thank you for saving me ! * USAball - BEST BIG BROTHER EVER! U Own me for a month! * Stanleyball (Falklands) - Good son. * Antarcticaball - I like you. * British Antarcticaball - Nearby fellow British territory. * Chileball - Helped my father in the war! Good general, nice uncle and friend of the Iron Lady (because of Pinochet). Nowadays, the Argies' little bookworm. Also does not support Argentina's claim to me. * Colombiaball -Good person. * Port Louisball (Falklands) - First son, owned by the French. * New Zealandball and Walesball - Fellow sheep farmers. But I feel like they might be more then friends. Just don't tell anyone I said that! Enemies * Argentinaball - Mark my words. I don't want you. (Well 99.8% of us don't, but still), sorry for insulting your former president. Not sorry, hehehe! * Franceball and Spainball - Didn't want me enough... (though France did a little bit more than Spain did) * Peruball and Venezuelaball - JERKS WHO HELPED MR. GALTIKERI! Peruball has changed and is now a bit alright, but Venezuelaball is still a JERK! * Rest of South America (especially Guyanaball) - Lame, undeveloped and poor * Guyanaball - My lame, undeveloped, and poor brother. Gallery Wikipedia_org_—_«Mates_with_yerba_mate».jpg 1615 381689441936808 459843686 n.png|Votings 429870 542376402471342 1197783997 n.jpg|UKball and Argentinaball looking at the Malvinas. Falk_into_opinion.png|Falk into opinion? Familia_de_countryballs.png Portugal's Son.png Argentinian.png The British Empire.png DZSKMCB.png }} zh:福克蘭群島球 Category:America Category:South America Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Tea Category:Communist Removers Category:Dispute Category:UKball Category:Argentinaball Category:Island Countryball Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:British Colonies Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Germanic Category:Celtic